


Greed

by Nikelaos



Series: Inuyasha deadly sins [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikelaos/pseuds/Nikelaos
Summary: As the woman took care of him, Onigumo realized he was greedy for something else: he wanted her.
Series: Inuyasha deadly sins [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931533
Kudos: 12
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	Greed

Greed: artificial, rapacious desire and pursuit of material possessions.

  
He had always been greedy.

Greed was a common feeling, like envy. Some more some less, all living beings were greedy.

Of attention, of love, of money, of power.

He had always belonged to the category of greedy for money and power.

At first, he was satisfied with being part of a band of bandits, pillaging some poor villages. Then, he had heard of a jewel, a small glass ball with incredible powers: the Shikon Jewel.

That jewel could give him anything he wanted.

It was in a woman's hands, in the land of Musashi. They said she was one of the greatest living miko, with powers to purify the Jewel from evil.

Overcoming her was already a problem, then there was a half-breed who had become a kind of the woman's bodyguard.

He tried to sacrifice Rasetsu, but in return, he only got burned alive and thrown off a cliff.

He was sure he would die, and instead, it was the miko he was looking for, Kikyou, who found him and hid him in a cave.

He didn't expect her to be so beautiful.

As the woman took care of him, Onigumo realized he was greedy for something else: he wanted her, the miko with an always calm expression, who seemed to have no feelings.

The Jewel could give him that too.

But he couldn't get out, yet he wanted her, like nothing else in the world.

He realized he had a chance when, one night, demons arrived in the cave where he was hidden, ready to eat it.

«Eat me,» he hissed, «but in exchange, give me a body to possess Kikyou.»

He would lose himself, but his greed would be satisfied.


End file.
